dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
R
Shura no Waza: Sentou Kaiseiki (Art of Fighting: Combat Analysis) This ability is often mistaken for the ability of the Sharingan to break down, analyse and decipher movements to either predict or copy them. Indeed, without the Uchiha’s doujutsu, such a feat would seem to be simply unachievable. And yet, with constant training and with a sufficiently high perception and enhanced eyesight, a so-to-say ‘normal’ ninja can mimic this anticipation aspect of the Sharingan to a certain extent. Stage 1 Requirements: None '' -At this level, the user is able to recognise the fighting style of his enemy within a few glances. With this knowledge, he is able to gauge whether he needs to adopt a defensive or offensive stance towards his enemy. When facing opponents who make use of common fighting techniques, it is of course easier for the user to predict their movements and anticipate them. This does not necessarily mean that the opponent can be countered though... ''Stage 2 Requirements: Genin level + Stage 1 of a Known Style -Knowing the counter to a fighting style doesn’t necessarily imply that one is able to defeat it. For this the user must be sharp enough to see through his opponents movements and find anomalies in his style. While doing so, the user can take advantage of those flaws to create openings for himself. Also, should both fighters use the same style, the user can see his own mistakes in his opponent's and eventually correct them accordingly to perfect his style. Stage 3 Requirements: Genin Level + Stage 2 of a Known Style -Although inadequate to see past complex fighting styles, this level of skill allows the user to grasp fully the mechanism of the most common forms of combat. Having seen those techniques several times before, he develops a conditionned reflex allowing him to unconsciously anticipate the opponent's move and counter him, provided he is physically up to the task. Stage 4 Requirements: Chuunin level + Stage 3 of a Known Style -Complex fighting styles can now be broken down and analysed in detail by the user but the latter can only dodge the attacks of his opponent without being able to strike back lest being hit. Stage 5 Requirements: Jounin level -While he was unable to read the moves of his opponent and find openings in his guard at the same time in the previous level, the user is now capable of doing so. Still, he also exposes himself to receive a few hits (though much less than before) but he is nonetheless able to minimise the damage to his body. However, much stress is put on the brain at this stage and abuse can be very dangerous. (After 3 posts, the user is left paralysed due to a temporary mental breakdown.) Stage 6 Requirements: Jounin level + Stage 4 of a known style, Admin Approval -At this stage, taijutsu no longer holds any secrets for the user who has now mastered the art of combat analysis. Any fighting style can be instantly recognised and the counter found within seconds. Yet there is a very high price to pay in exchange for this skill. Besides putting loads of strain on the body which has to cope with the opponent's speed, a tremendous amount of mental strain is put on the brain which has to process ten times as much information in the same time period. (If maintained for more than 2 posts, the user's brain cells are literally fried and the user becomes nothing less than a human vegetable.) '-Related Skills' Shura no Waza: Jiko Kyoudou (Art of Fighting: Self Instruction) Requirements: Shura no Waza: Sentou Kaiseiki -After having seen a specific (universal) fighting style e.g. Gouken, the user is able to teach it to himself without the need for a tutor. Of course, he has to go through the long learning curve from the very beginning, irrespective of his level. Tenken (Divine Fist) Requirements: Gouken -A skill developed without any reason but which serves well its purpose, the Tenken is thought to be the result of a various attempts to combine the Jyuuken and Tekken. Gathering chakra around his fist, the user strikes his opponent head-on while at the same time he unleashes the accumulated swirling energy. The energy is scattered in random directions because of lack of control but this can be perfected following the same training as a Rasengan user would follow. However, most Tenken users keep their knowledge of control to the strict necessary since reaching higher levels would require too much effort. Effects of this technique are, as expected, both internal and external damage to the body. Category:Characters